


Open Slaughter 2 1/9

by JSS394



Category: Olaf and Hannibal
Genre: Asylum, Banter, M/M, Mysterious Man - Freeform, Rolling Hills Asylum, Short Story, decision, power, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 2 1/9

Part 1  
The Discussion

*Flash Back Start*   
December 1994   
7.30pm  
Count Olaf sat bound to a metal chair that was without his consent in spoken words from his mouth. He sat in what looked like a cathedral like place with all these beautiful paintings that were hung up around him. Before him was a red set of doors. In silence they swung opened clearing the sound with its burst of soundness that immediately evaporated into the silence of the air. Olaf instantly raised his chest up in an upright position waiting intently to see who would walk through that door while his hands that where bounded from behind him he could barely reach his left hand. He badly wanted to rub his hands together to get the excess sweat off them. He felt very unsafe at this point in his life he knew practically well aware of where he was. This wasn’t a game to him but, it would be a game to his boss on the other hand, even though they grew up with one another, they were very different from one another.   
He and his boss go way back, when they were both at the age of six. 

Olaf swayed his head forward hearing the slight sound of some man hitting their heels against the concreted floor from outside gaining closer and closer into his vision. A man appears before Olaf suited up in a cream suite that looked like it was from a very expensive high priced shop. The man before Olaf spoke first out from the silence. “Hello Olaf!-“. He spoke highly equipped with the loudness of his voice so then it could reach Olaf tuned ears. He sprawled both his hands out either side of him as a jester. “- Do you like his building?”. He questioned placing his hands back to the side of him. With no response He just huffed air through his nostrils. He took one step forward in silent with only the sound of his heel hitting the concreted floor. 

Olaf looked upon him as still as a mouse waiting and waiting impatiently watching his bosses every moved as he gained closer and closer with his hands behind him still. Olaf opened his dry mouth a tad letting a shimmer of his white teeth show, he gradually exposed his front tooth placing it over the lip with a small amount of pressure on his bottom lip beginning to bite done on it with a shaken thought. 

In mid walk Olaf’s boss halted with a lingering thought also. He opened his mouth removing his left hand away from his back placing it into his pocket forcing his left foot out underneath him placing more weight on his right. “You have changed their nature-“. Olaf squinted his eyes turning his head to the left. (Who have I changed?). Olaf thought. “- We are the two survivors this is what he made us do”. “I made my own choices”. Olaf spoke out with a hint of confession in him. “Hm”. The boss smiled moving one foot forward in a walking stroll heading closer to Olaf. “You think you did!, that is utter genius, my boy”. He spoke while nodding adding a smile in his speech. 

Once his boss got closer, Olaf opened his mouth a little inhaling the air from around him into his mouth. “Why did you want to see me? And why am I tied up?”. His boss folded his arms before him crossing his cream coloured shirt lightly around the elbow. “Look here-“. He puffed out. “- Olaf. We are like rats. If there was. Lets say no coconut on the island. I would have eaten you. But, since you are my enemy-“. He paused again letting Olaf enter the convocation. “Enemy?”. Olaf spoke with disbelief amongst his words and now his abundances of words in his moving brain interrupting his boss with narrowed puffed grey haired brows. “I became hungry. We started eating each other out. Until we have nothing left to say. The two survivors. Then what-“. He raised his brow. “- I kill you. No-“. The boss shook his head with a sly smirk. “- I take care of you”. The boss closed his eyes then opened them up again clearing his throat in silence. “Back then I was his favrote since he, sadly passed away”. “What! Passed away! How?”. Olaf spoke out feeling he was soon gonna be a total wreck if this guy keep shooting missile launches at him. “Oh just a minor-“. He cleared his throat politely again louder this time. “- Cannibalism”. He whispered under his breath diverting his eyes suttle for a moment then back at Olaf. 

Olaf couldn’t believe the mans words, he leaned in closer. “What?”. The boss removed his left hand from his pocket placing it on the side of his neck with an evoked wine. “Ah, just look at you-“. He paused changing the subject quickly. “- You’re held together by your tight fitted clothing and you unbelievable eye brows that hang over your face-“. “My what?. Don’t forget my pathetic love for opera”. He interrupted his boss with scrunched up brows. That made his boss laugh. “Hahaha, your right. You still cling to your faith don’t you”. His boss spoke jestering in his position placing either of his hands beside his waist with a skim of his tongue whipping across his bottom lip. 

The man casted his eyes upon Olaf. “When all he did was lie to you!”. Olaf was quick to response. “He never lied to me”. That was all he could do at the moment. “What did you score on the last test evaluation he gave you? Huh!”. The boss spoke raising his head up slightly. “50”. “HA!”. The boss opened his mouth wide that followed the echo of his voice capturing the room, his eyes lined up once more with Olaf’s. “Really!”. “40”. The boss called his out quicker that a gun shot. “This isn’t a shooting range tell the truth!”. “20”. Olaf closed his eye while tilting his head down looking onto the floor not muttering another word. “Did he tell the phycologists cleared you for duty”. “Yes-“. Olaf spoke in truth not meeting his boss embraced gaze upon him knowing he told himself not to speak again but, he did willingly. “No he did not. Won, again I was his favrote there. I got 99 percent!-“. He smiled with a small laugh. “- And you’re not nearly man I was. I can tell”. Olaf raised his brown up then back down at the floor with no intention to look at him again only if something sparked his train to thought. 

His boss slipped his hand into his side pocket; he pulled out a piece of paper and began to read it to him. “Medical evaluation failed. Physical evaluation failed. Physiological evaluation-“. The boss went quiet for a moment as his eyes scanned the last words peering a smile across his face. Olaf waited for him to carry on reading while he blinked his eyes a couple of times. “Alcohol and substance addiction indicated. Oof-“. He narrowed his brows at the paper before him then relaxed them as he carried on reading the words. “- Pathological rejection of authority based on-“. He paused looking over to Olaf. “You didn’t tell me you had child hood trauma? When did that happen?”. Olaf still didn’t move an inch in his seat. Fearing this day would come. And it had. 

There was silence in the room except for faint breaths leaving one another bodies co-hearing with one another. The bosses eyes latched back onto the paper. “The subject. Which is you. Is not approved for the field duty and immediate suspension from service advised-“. The boss placed the paper onto the floor. “What is this? He sent you to me in his last will. Knowing you’re not capable, knowing you will-“. The boss paused kneeling down beside Olaf inches away from his shut off face. “- Likely die”. He left it there for a moment seeing Olaf’s eyes grew wider. Seeing he has caught his attention at last. “Father was very bad”. The boss placed his free hand under Olaf’s chin feeling the roughness of his beard touch his skin making Olaf stare into his eyes seeing there was no hate attached to this encounter. The boss removed his hand away slowly covering the v neck black clothing robe he wore, he stopped in the centre closing the fingers after his index finger that pressed against the outer rim of his v neck as his thumb was on the inside layer closer to the mans chest. 

The boss silently un-buttoned the first button of Olaf’s shirt flashing his eyes to where the placements of his hands were, he held his breaths in small in and out calmly. Olaf looked down at his hand seeing he had started to remove the corner of his v necked flap away from covering his paled black curly haired chest in his full view. Gladly the boss didn’t mention his unclipped chest hair. But, he thought too soon. “I thought you would be a clean cut type of man”. He arched his brow up at Olaf. Olaf rolled his eyes at him. “Obviously, I’m not that type aren’t I. have you had a good look at me lately?”. “Yes I have”. The boss’s words spilled out of his mouth faster than he could think. He just realised what he had said. (Oh fuck!). He thought to himself looking away for a moment. “Hey! I heard you this time round”. The boss turned back at Olaf seeing his flesh of skin before him as a scar appeared underneath his hands. “See what he had done to you-“. “No, it was you. Remember!”. Olaf abruptly butted in. The boss raised his brows up at him. “Well he never tied me to a chair”. Olaf huffed through his mouth. “His loss”. The boss spoke with a shallow tone viewing at Olaf’s chest hair still. His hand moved across to the other side of Olaf’s chest moving while placing his index lightly onto his paled skin. “Are you sure this is about him?”. Olaf spoke questioning him. “Its about him. And you and me. You see-“. The boss stared into Olaf’s eyes in his direction. “We are the last two rats. We can either eat each other-“. The boss cleared his throat noticing the hidden pumping of blood that surged through Olaf’s veins along the slim line of his neck. The boss turned back into Olaf’s direction. “Hm. Or eat everyone else-“. The boss removed his hand away from Olaf’s chest placing his fingertips lightly on the first surface of Olaf’s right side of his neck caressing the skin, following the bumps in his neck towards his chest again with an opened mouth ready to speak. “Ah you’re trying to remember our training now aren’t you”. The boss placed his fingers near Olaf’s throat making sure he could feel the tenderness of his own skin against him. “What is the regulation to cover this?”. Olaf looked puzzled. The boss stood up, he without hesitation since there was no other chair in the room and Olaf couldn’t move or budge out from his seat. He had an occurring thought that inspired him.

The boss didn’t over look things; he on a dime hoofed his right leg over onto Olaf’s left thigh, spontaneously he then placed his left leg onto Olaf’s right thigh sitting snug in Olaf’s embrace with his hands hitched on to Olaf’s neck area hooking up his fingertips that hung over the back on his neck in a resting position. Olaf on the other hand was gobsmacked that he would actually do this. Even though in the past they had events kind of like this before but, it never reached it, till today. 

Back then it was always a game to him because the poor boy in the cream coloured suite wanted to win it every time. The game was called gay chicken but, in the instance he purged all the rules and went straight for it. Olaf tilted his head up looking into the eyes of his friend seeing the friction of their body emotions lapsed in tune with one another almost instantly. “Well. First time for everything. Ah!”. Olaf leaned his head back a bit. “What makes you think this is my first time?”. The boss leaned further back from Olaf with a shocked expression. “Oh. Mr Count Olaf. I never knew you liked that kind of thing-“. The boss then laughed at him. 

 

8.10pm

“Right so now we need to talk business”. “Like this?”. Olaf questioned. “Yes. Like this. Can you think of anything better than this?”. Olaf nodded. “Do tell sweetie. Do tell”. The boss spoke in a polished tone. Receiving no response the boss spoke again. “I clearly see your mind is elsewhere. Any who, after when you do the first round of men to set free in two thousand and sixteen. In the next round I want to do it”. “Why?”. He questioned. “I need my fill”. “Fill of what?”. “People interaction. Duh! I can’t let you have all the fun. I will finish it!”. The Boss shrugged his shoulders denying a full bottled secrets with their own individual packet full of information toward him. Without a second thought, when he should have thought about it but, he didn’t. Olaf spoked in a determined voice since he couldn’t shake his friends hand. “Done deal!”. “Done!”. The boss spoke in a determined voice is well with a nod. 

*Flash Back End*


End file.
